thomas_friends_cgi_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 21
The twenty-first season of the television series will possibly start airing in 2017. Episodes #Springtime for Diesel #A Most Singular Engine #Dowager Hatt's Busy Day #Stuck in Gear #Runaway Engine #P.A. Problems #Hasty Hannah #Cranky at the End of the Line #New Crane on the Dock #Unscheduled Stops #Philip's Number #The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor #A Shed for Edward #Terence Breaks the Ice #Daisy's Perfect Christmas #Confused Coaches #Emily in the Middle #The Big Freeze #Max or Monty #A Happy Day for Trevor #Jock the New Engine #Little Engines #Timothy Helps BoCo # The Mystery in the Hills #Emmett the Railbus #Emmett and the Eels #5 New Engines on Sodor #Hugo and Oliver #A Shed for Henry #Murdoch and the Express #A Tale of Two Olivers #Water Cannons # Be Brave BoCo # Missing Ashima # Not Again # Edward Gets the Express # Rosie and Oliver # The Flying Scotsman and Toby # Donald and Stafford # Bulgy and George # Elizabeth the Bossy # Gator's Back! # Harvey and Big Mickey # The Revenge of The Horrid Lorries Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Oliver *Emily *Rosie *Annie and Clarabel *Diesel *Bill and Ben *BoCo *Daisy *Mavis *Stepney *Bertie *Salty *Harvey *'Arry and Bert *Skarloey *Rheneas *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Rusty *Duncan *Duke *Freddie *Mighty Mac *Luke *Sir Topham Hatt *Mr. Percival *Sir Robert Norramby *Terence *Trevor *Toad *Elizabeth *George *Henrietta *Bulgy *Murdoch *Spencer *Cranky *Big Mickey *Harold *Stanley *Stafford *Philip *Jack *Alfie *Oliver (Pack) *Max and Monty *Rex *Bert *Mike *Ryan *Rocky (does not speak) *Belle *Flynn *Skiff (does not speak) *Captain Joe (cameo) *Farmer Finney *The Grumpy Passenger *Bertie's Driver *The Mayor Of Sodor *The Duke and Duchess of Boxford *Farmer McColl *Lord Callan *Stephen Hatt *Lady Hatt *Bridget Hatt *Doweger Hatt *The Thin Clergyman (cameo) *The Fat Clergyman (cameo) *Jem Cole (cameo) *The Teacher (cameo) *The Dock Manager (cameo) *A Workman (cameo) *The Lady in the Pink Shirt (cameo) *Albert's Wife (cameo) *The Welsh Bird Watcher (cameo) *Mr. Bubbles (cameo) *The Dock Manager *One of Dowager Hatt's Friends (cameo) *The Welsh Bird Watcher (cameo) *Daisy's Fitter (mentioned) *Norman (cameo) *Den *Dart *Victor *Kevin *Porter *Butch (cameo) *Samson (cameo) *Hugo *Timothy *The Slip Coaches (cameo) *The Troublesome Trucks *Reg *Stephen *Glynn *Millie *Harold *The Flying Scotsman *Theo *Lexi *Merlin *Hurricane *Frankie *Judy and Jerome *Beresford (cameo) *Caitlin (cameo) *Owen (cameo) *Butch (cameo) *Winston (cameo) *Hiro (cameo) *Marion *Arthur (cameo) *Neville (does not speak) *Fergus *Miss Jenny *Ashima (mentioned) *The Horrid Lorries *Gator *Connor (cameo) *Billy (cameo) Characters Introduced *Hannah *Carly *Jock *Frank *Emmett USA * Mark Moraghan as the Narrator * Joseph May as Thomas * William Hope as Edward, Toby, Iron Bert, Freddie, The Duke of Boxford, The Dock Manager, Rocky, and BoCo * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, Harold, Kevin, George, Max, 'Arry, Diesel, Mr. Percival, Duke, and Lorry 1 * Rob Rackstraw as James, Stanley, Monty, Hugo, Stepney, Flynn, Donald, Big Mickey, Mr. Fergus Duncan, and Lorry 2 * Christopher Ragnald as Percy, Trevor, and the troublesome trucks * Steven Kynman as Duck, Ryan, Dart, Peter Sam, and Paxton * Joe Mills as Douglas, Oliver and Toad * Jonathan Broadbent as Bill and Ben * Tracy-Ann Oberman as Daisy and Elizabeth * Teresa Gallagher as Mavis, Judy, Annie, Clarabel, Belle, Stephen Hatt, and Bridget Hatt * Jules de Jongh as Emily and The Duchess of Boxford * Nicola Stapleton as Rosie * Keith Wickham as Charlie, Salty, Skarloey, Sir Handel, Harvey, Glynn, Bert, Sir Topham Hatt, Den, Bertie, Farmer Finney, Dowager Hatt, The Grumpy Passenger, Emmett, and Stafford * Tom Stourton as Terence, Rex, Duncan, and Mac * Tim Witnall as Oliver (Pack), Jerome, Reg, Mike, and Timothy * Hugh Bonneville as Merlin * Lucy Montgomery as Lexi, Carly, and Hannah * Darren Boyd as Theo * Jim Howick as Hurricane * Sophie Colquhoun as Frankie * Nathan Clarke as Alfie * David Menkin as Jack and Porter * Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta and Miss Jenny * Glenn Wrage as Cranky, Spencer, and Lorry 3 * Matt Wilkinson as Rusty, Mighty, Merrick * John Hastler as Rheneas and Jock * Mike Grady as The Earl of Sodor * Olivia Colman as Marion * Bob Golding as Sidney and Stephen * Colin McFarlane as Bulgy and Bertie's Driver * Miranda Raison as Millie * Michael Legge as Luke and Stepney * David Bedella as Victor and The Mayor Of Sodor * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip * Clive Mantle as Gator Trivia this season contains the 500th episode of the show Mark Moraghan's Last Season as Narrator (replaced with Thomas Talking to the Audience) Merlin, Frankie, Hurricane, Theo, and Lexi appearing after Journey Beyond Sodor Charlie's Newest Speaking part since the Eighteenth season episode Not So Slow CoachesCategory:Television Series Category:Future releases